


A Day At The Beach

by Duffydog



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duffydog/pseuds/Duffydog
Summary: Just a gentle day on a beautiful beach.  J/C





	A Day At The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own ‘em; wish I did.

Kathryn Janeway beamed down to the planet and materialized on one of the most spectacular beaches she had ever seen – anywhere. The sky was blue, the sun (or was it suns) was blindingly white, like Earth’s at high noon.

The ocean had deep blue, rolling waves which dissipated as they slid onto the shore. And the sand – white as white could be. Flat near the water and piled up in dunes inland. Rough shrubs and waving beach grass provided clumps of green along the crest. To one side, there was a weathered cabin, unpainted and silvered with age.

In the near distance, she could see a line of cliffs rising where waves crashed, sending up plumes of white spray. And it was hot – oh, gloriously hot. She was glad she had paid attention to the earlier shore parties and worn a light sundress with very little underneath. There was a bit of an off shore breeze, not much, just enough to keep the temperature from being unbearable.

Kathryn heard voices at the cabin and headed in that direction. Amid the shouts and laughter, she was able to pick out Tom’s chortle, B’Elanna’s sarcastic reply and Chakotay’s chuckle. She found them on the covered verandah. Tom was teasing B’Elanna (what else was new!), and Chakotay was subtly egging on both of them. As she came up, B’Elanna leaped to her feet.

“That’s it, Paris! You’re a pig! Furthermore, you’re a dead pig if I get my hands on you!”

“Oooh! I’m scared!”

“Well, I would be, Tom, if I were you,” interjected Chakotay. “You really don’t want to be around if she starts to blow.”

“Oh, she’s not so tough. She talks a big line, but I think I can handle her.”

B’Elanna ground her teeth and snarled. “Handle me, Paris?!! You think you can handle me?! Hah!!” And she began to stalk him.

Tom had the grace to look a little concerned.

She got a bit closer and then suddenly dived at him.

He jumped up, bolted off the verandah and across the sand toward the water, B’Elanna in hot pursuit.

“You know,” remarked Kathryn. “I would almost say you were encouraging her to go after him.”

“Who, me?” asked the voice of innocence. “How could you think such a thing?”

“Oh, quite easily, actually. Am I right?”

“Well…. How else do I get any time alone with you during shore leave?” he asked in an aggrieved tone. She just smiled and changed the subject. “This place is really gorgeous.”

“Are you glad now I made you come?”

“Yes, Chakotay, I concede. You’re right again,” she replied in a resigned voice.

“Kathryn, I don’t want you to feel obligated to be here,” he began more seriously.

“Oh Chakotay, you are far too easy to tease. I _want_ to be here; I’m delighted to be here, okay?”

“Good. I thought you’d like it.”

That wasn’t the only thing she’d like, she thought to herself. Chakotay was looking quite delicious – barefoot, bare-chested, dressed only in a pair of rolled-up dungarees. She was going to have trouble, she knew, keeping her eyes and hands off him. Oh, why did he have to be so gorgeous? It really wasn’t fair. And topped off with a smile to die for. It _really _wasn’t fair!

Kathryn sat down in Tom’s vacated chair and closed her eyes. She would manage, somehow; she always did.

Chakotay had gone into the cabin and now reappeared with two tall, frosted glasses of something that looked deliciously cool.

“Oh, that looks good – what is it?”

“I don’t know exactly but it sure hits the spot. Tom brought a big container of it.”

“Tom brought it? Are you sure it’s safe?”

“Seems fine to me. He’s not going to poison us, Kathryn.”

“No, it’s just Tom’s drinks can sometimes be pretty strong.”

“Why don’t you try it before you pass judgment?” As he proceeded to sip his own, Kathryn decided she was over-reacting. It was good, very smooth. She sat back and had some more.

“Well,” he asked, “does it meet with your approval?”

“Oh yes. I don’t think I care what’s in it. Did you say there was more?”

“Seems to be. Do you want another one?”

“Sure – thanks.” And he refilled her glass as she lay back with a big sigh.

She opened her eyes, which had drifted shut, as Chakotay moved to sit down beside her. He was looking out to sea so she allowed her gaze to travel over him, very slowly and thoroughly. She didn’t realize he had looked back at her until she lifted her head – to meet a pair of amused brown eyes. She blushed furiously, mad at herself for reacting, and looked away.

“What were you staring at, Kathryn?”

“Hmm, oh – nothing.”

“Nothing? Didn’t feel like nothing to me. Think I need another drink – I feel a lot warmer all of a sudden. I wonder why.”

Oooh! Insufferable! But that didn’t stop her from having a good peek at his butt as he sauntered into the cabin. “You’re doing it again, Kathryn,” he called out. Damn! Caught again!

She closed her eyes but jumped, startled, when she felt the back of his hand on her forehead.

“You know, I think you’re a bit warm,” he teased in a voice that suddenly sounded like velvet. “You better have another drink – here, take this one.”

She reached automatically for the glass and took a big swallow. She was feeling slightly fuzzy and put it down to the heat.

“Don’t drink it too fast – I think maybe it’s more potent that we thought.”

“Oh – do you think so? Seems fine to me.” Dear me, was that her voice? It seemed to have dropped half an octave. She cleared her throat.

He looked at her. “Were you going to say something, Kathryn?”

“Oh – oh, no. Just seemed to have a frog in my throat.”

He leaned over. “Is it gone now?”

“Uh, yes. Ahem. Seems to be fine.”

He leaned closer yet. “Good. See anything else to stare at?”

He was looming right over her now and she couldn’t help but lick her lips and focus on his mouth. Her brain seemed to have slowed down, while her body’s reactions were speeding up. My, but that was a gorgeous mouth – full lower lip, beautifully arched upper; she wondered what they tasted like. Probably pretty nice; hell, probably _really nice._

Chakotay watched her for a few more seconds and when she showed no sign of looking up, he put a finger under her chin and raised her head to gaze into her eyes. Deep blue, that were darkening with desire even as he watched, staring at him. The invitation was there and he took it.

He brushed his mouth over hers, touching, tasting, taking his time. She pushed against his lips, urgent, impatient. He raised his head, laughing as she stared at him in puzzlement.

“What?” she demanded, slightly annoyed.

He cupped her face in his hands. “You. Always the captain giving orders.”

She smiled in apology. “Sorry. Gets to be a habit.”

“Too much of a habit. Now. Let’s try that again. And this time, you let me lead.”

“Yes, sir!”

“Much better,” he murmured, as he bent his head down to her once more. He trailed his lips across hers, then slid out his tongue to retrace his path. She shivered and tried to keep still, but oh dear! the things he was doing to her! And he knew it, too. She damned her traitorous body for giving her away.

He pressed a little harder, then pushed that delicious tongue between her teeth and into her mouth. At that point, her brain simply shut down as reaction took over. She moaned and shifted under his hands, letting her tongue follow his, twisting around it, then slide into his mouth. Tasting, touching, feeling, scent, eyes – he was filling her senses. In that instant, she knew that she couldn’t let him go, couldn’t go back to just friendship. She raised her head, gazing deep in his eyes, letting him see all she felt.

“Kathryn?” His tone was questioning – he was hardly able to believe what she seemed to be telling him.

“I want you – now and always. I….don’t know how we’ll do it, but….” Her voice trailed off. “Do you think we can make it work – somehow?”

“Sure we can, sweetheart. We can do anything.”

“You make it sound so easy.”

“It is.” He smiled gently. “Now tell me. Is this sudden change of heart all because of a couple of kisses? I mean, if I’d known I could change your mind that easily, I would have kissed you years ago.”

“Maybe. I guess they were the catalyst. But mostly – it feels so right. And I don’t know if that would have been the case years ago.” She smiled, slightly embarrassed. “You’re a very attractive man, you know. It’s been building for a long time.”

“Really! You’ve hidden it well. Any other dark secrets buried in that head of yours?”

“Might be.” Her voice dropped in pitch, as she tossed a very flirtatious glance at him from under her lashes.

He chuckled, then pulled her to her feet, before taking her place in the lounge and lifting her into his lap. “There, much better.”

She leaned into him, enjoying the heat of his skin, realizing she rather liked this idea of slow and easy. She looked out across the beach, commenting, “My, that’s a beautiful view.”

He gazed down at her face. “Yes, it is.”

They were silent then, content to enjoy the moment and each other. Tomorrow could take care of itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted February 3, 2001 - MaryS


End file.
